


If You Had To Choose?

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Partners to Lovers, Stakeout, Undercover, Vaginal Fingering, motel sex, they finally fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: After years of being partners, Mulder and Scully have gone on their fair share of stake outs, but when Scully makes an attempt to stay undercover by kissing him, will they be able to move on from it? Or will the tension between them finally break?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	If You Had To Choose?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying for smut, especially Mulder and Scully smut, so I finally wrote some of my own. I actually found it really hard to write for them, I don't know why.

Shifting in her seat, Scully wished she had worn something more comfortable. In fact, she wished for a lot of things. Things such as, I wish I had stayed away from the FBI, or I wish they never recruited me for the X-Files, or I wish my new partner wasn’t so fucking attractive. Eleven hours, for eleven hours they had been tailing their suspect, leading them to stake out his house in the dead of night. If Scully wasn’t so convinced by Mulder that this was their guy, she would have been complaining, but something told her he might be right.

They had only worked on a few cases together, but they had somehow already become so comfortable with each other. Like old friends, the way they moved with one another so seamlessly. Scully had to stop herself sometimes, to remember she had only just met the man, the man she was pretty sure still wasn’t so trusting of her. Even though she tried to reassure him on their first case that she was only there to find the truth, just like he was, there was something in Mulder’s eyes. Every so often, she’d see a flash in him, almost like he also had to remind himself of their lack of history.

“Want some?” Mulder asked, startling her out of her thoughts. Her eyes wandered to the bag of sunflower seeds in his hand before she shook her head.

“No, thanks.” She gave him a small smile before shifting her gaze back to the house.

“You’ve been awfully quiet.” He remarked, spitting a few shells out of his unrolled window. “You don’t think he’s our guy, do you?” The tone of his voice threw her off for a split second, unsure.

“I didn't say that.” Scully exhaled, running her fingers through her hair as she looked back at him. “But Mulder, if _you’re_ second-guessing your theory after all this time…I think I’m going to have to kick your ass.” Her words caused him to laugh, dropping his gaze to look down.

“Now, _I_ didn’t say that.”

“Then what do you want to talk about?” She shifted in her seat to face him a little more, reaching down for her coffee and frowning when she found the cup empty. Mulder looked back at her, his mouth opening a closing a couple of times before he finally spoke.

“I don’t know…honestly, I’m surprised you’re still here.”

“On the stakeout? It’s my job” Scully shook her head slightly perplexed by his statement.

“No,” Mulder chuckled again. “I mean, I’m surprised you’re still on the X-Files.”

“Oh…” She didn’t know what to say to that. She often found herself wondering the same thing as she had only a few minutes ago, but something kept drawing her back into it all. Back into him. “I guess, I’m too intrigued to leave now.” Scully offered with a shrug, leaning back in her seat as she looked back out the windshield. After a beat, she spoke up again. “Why psychology?”

“Hmm?” Mulder hummed, caught off guard by her question.

“Why did you choose to study psychology?” She repeated. “Only to start the X-Files?”

“I guess…” He trailed off, thinking. “I guess I just wanted to understand people, to understand why they do what they do.” Spitting out his last shells, Mulder rolled up his window. “I didn’t know about the X-Files until I came across them during a case.” It was Mulder’s turn to shift in his seat. “And once I found them, I had a hard time focusing on anything else.”

Scully hummed in return, which turned into a yawn before she could stop herself as she blinked back the exhaustion she was beginning to feel. That was another thing she was getting used to, Mulder’s lack of sleep was starting to become _her_ lack of sleep. She tried not to think about it, but she had only gotten about five hours of sleep in the last three days. It was starting to catch up with her, and the low tone of Mulder’s voice wasn’t helping.

“Why don’t you take a nap, I’ve got it.” Mulder offered. Scully opened her mouth to protest but yawned again.

“Talk to me, so I know you’re awake.” She conceded, knowing she wouldn’t last another ten minutes. “Tell me about the case that led you to the X-Files.” Her eyes were already shut and Mulder’s voice was the final nail to her sleepy coffin.

“Well, it all started because I was looking for a woman named Susanne Modeski.”

~

Straightening his back, Mulder groaned slightly. Nothing like an all-night stakeout to make a couch seem like the height of luxury. Cracking his neck, Mulder looked over at Scully, who was passed out in the passenger seat. Despite shaking his head, a small smile gave him away as he gazed down at her. They had been working together for a little over a year now, and nine times out of ten, Scully passed out after eleven hours. Like clockwork.

Not that Mulder was complaining, not many people could keep up with him like Scully could. The long, strange hours. She rarely grumbled if he ever woke her, most of the time she’d snap out of her sleepy daze ready to go. Mulder would be lying if he ever claimed not to find joy in waking her, her dopy eyes and soft voice was enough to make him weak at the knees. Even more than that, he loved stakeouts now that Scully was a part of the deal. Spending hours next to his stunning partner was more than he felt he was worthy of. A part of him felt creepy for it, for enjoying the small moments he stole, watching her sleep, letting her head rest on his shoulder for a little longer than he should when she happened to slump over.

With a sigh, he reached out to poke her soft cheek. “What?!” Scully sat up quickly, eyes wide as she looked out the windshield.

“At ease, soldier.” Mulder laughed as she sighed, leaning back in her seat. “You know, you moan a lot in your sleep.” He lied, taking a sip of his watered-down iced tea. “Who are you dreaming about, Agent Scully?” She blushed slightly, stretching if only to hide her face.

“You’re one to talk.” She retorted, giving him a knowing glance.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” His amusement died as he furrowed his eyebrows. “Scully…?”

“There was a gas station up the road, I think I’m going to go get some breakfast.” She ignored him, opening her car door. “Do you want anything?”

“ _Scully_?” Mulder pressed again, desperate for an answer.

“The usual? Got it.” Scully smiled, shutting the door.

“I don’t moan in my sleep.” He stated to no one as he messed with the radio.

~

“If you had to choose,” Mulder started, digging through their takeout for his food. “Blue Öyster Cult or Styx.”

“Seriously?’ Taking the bag from him, Scully pulled out her own order before taking a sip of her drink. Another case, another stakeout. The two of them had been working together for a while now and it was clear they were running out of things to talk about. “In general or…what’s the occasion?”

“In general.” He stated before rethinking her words. “Why? What specific occasion are you thinking of?”

“Well, if it’s in general I’ll go for Styx.” She replied, taking a bite of her salad. “But if it’s like, make out music, then Blue Öyster Cult.” A wide grin began to form on Mulder’s face, so before he could speak, she turned it on him. “If you had to choose, David Bowie or Queen?”

“Well, that depends.” His tone was mocking as he took a bite of his burger. “If it’s in general, Queen.” He said, swallowing. “But if it’s make-out music, it’s David Bowie.”

“Mmm, I see.” It was Scully’s turn to smile. “A lot of broken hearts bleeding when they hear Let’s Dance, huh?”

“I could say the same for you, Miss. Blue Öyster Cult.” Mulder teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I wouldn’t exactly call myself a heart breaker.” She scoffed, taking another bite of food.

“I highly doubt that I bet you break more hearts than you know.” He retorted just as the radio began playing Rebel Rebel by David Bowie. In a split second, their eyes met as they froze. If the lighting wasn’t so poor, Scully would have sworn she could see a slight blush begin to form on Mulder's face.

His hand shot for the dial, but Scully beat him to it, blocking him. “Oh my God! You weren’t kidding.” Scully laughed.

“No, I-”

“You dog, how many women did you seduce with the help of Bowie?!” She couldn’t stop giggling at the thought of it, imagining teenage Mulder in the back of his car as he awkwardly made out with some poor girl.

“It was a busy time for me.” He shrugged. Suddenly she was very aware of his hand, still covering hers over the dial. Scully pulled her hand back as if it burned to keep it there any longer.

“I bet.” She spoke, turning her gaze to the house they were supposed to be watching because they were on the job.

“I’m not the only guilty one here,” Mulder added in self-defense. “I bet you had em burnin’ for you.” He made a cheap attempt to make her laugh, and it probably would have worked if their suspect hadn’t spotted them in that exact moment.

~

Mulder did, in fact, moan in his sleep. Not that Scully ever witnessed it much. Catching Mulder sleeping was almost like looking for Bigfoot. _Almost_.

“Mmm, I thought you’d never ask.” He groaned, turning in his seat. Mulder had passed out a few hours ago, much to Scully’s surprise. All she could figure was that it must have been a rough week for him.

She liked Mulder, she had to admit after all this time together, he was really growing on her, but she _loved_ sleeping Mulder. He didn’t talk back, or argue, he was just peaceful and she could look at him as much as she wanted without fear of him seeing. Which was something she found herself struggling with more and more these days, keeping her eyes from wandering to him.

“Here? Now?” Mulder grinned wickedly in his sleep, shifting again. If he was anyone else, Scully would have woken him by now, for fear of what she might hear next, but he wasn’t anyone else. And out of some morbid fascination, she couldn’t seem to wake him, curious to see where he was going.

A few moans escaped him again, but no words. She told herself the reason she didn’t want to wake him was because he rarely slept, and far be it for her to ruin any chance he got. But Scully knew, deep down, she knew her reasons were selfish. His moans would steadily fill up the car, his cologne becoming even more enticing with every second, and she would just sit there and take him in. As much as she could before he’d wake and she had to go back to pretending he didn’t get under her skin. Pretending like she didn’t dream about him at night, or touch herself, wishing it were his fingers instead.

“Scully” She nearly didn’t hear it, but then he said it again. “S-Scully” Mulder whined, his hand rose to grip the steering wheel. But before he could say more, she woke him.

~

“You know, I went to college because I wanted to avoid situations like this.” Scully groaned as she pulled a piece of trash from under her, throwing it over her shoulder. The van’s faint smell of weed and sadness reminded her of her adolescence in a way that made her eyes avoid the back of the van. Even the front seat was a bench seat, leaving nothing between her and Mulder. “And do we really need to be listening to Led Zeppelin?” She asked, turning down the music.

They had been undercover, staking out a joint for five hours now. Not long, but long enough to grow sickeningly nostalgic. They were even dressed the part, in baggy street clothes, though she didn’t know how anyone was supposed to be fooled by them.

“Why? Would you rather I played some Blue Öyster Cult or would that kick up old feelings?” He was sarcastic as he gestured to their surroundings. Mulder wasn’t one to forget, teasing her with a smug smile, but this time it hit too close to home, causing Scully to turn red. “No.” Mulder’s eyes widened along with his grin. “The prestigious Miss. Scully, in a van like this?”

“Shut up.”

“You didn’t go to college to avoid this, you went to leave it.”

“Don’t act like you’re so innocent, Mulder.” She said defensively, crossing her arms as her gaze stayed focused on the job. “You were the one moaning Rebel Rebel.”

“Was it a boyfriend? Or just some lucky bastard?” Mulder asked, earning him a slap on the chest and a stern look.

“Do I need to remind you that we’re on the job right now, and _I’m_ not the one under investi-” Scully paused as she caught sight of the man they were looking for, the man who seemed to be walking straight toward them. “He spotted us,” Her eyes drifted back to Mulder, with a flash of panic. He’d smell the FBI on them in a second, she needed to throw him off.

“What?” Before Mulder could turn to look, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards her, their lips pressed together for a moment, frozen as if neither one of them knew what to do. But she needed to sell it. Opening her mouth, she broke him out of his trance. Her fingers ran through his hair while his hands gripped her waist. Trying to act natural, Scully followed her instincts, moving to straddle his lap. His hands began to move, as one rose to hold the back of her neck, the other gripped her ass, causing her to gasp into his mouth.

Her mind began to swirl, she’d never been this close to him before, so enveloped in him. The way he smelled was intoxicating, a mix of aftershave and coffee, his mouth salty from his sunflower seeds. She found herself pressing into him. They made out for a few moments more, the feeling of his hand slipping under her shirt was enough to remind her where they were, what they were doing. She pulled back.

“Is he gone?” She whispered hiding her face in the crook of his neck till she knew it was safe to move without blowing their cover.

“I think so,” He replied, taking a quick glance around. Scully sighed, leaning back. Mulder’s thumb rose to caress her swollen lips, as if he was admiring his work. “If he _was_ ever there,” Mulder smirked, squeezing her sides before she moved to sit back down, causing her to squeal.

“Mulder,” Her hand lifted to hit his shoulder, but he caught her wrist.

“Scully,” He replied, leaning into her space. He could feel her pulse racing against his fingers. But just before he could say anymore, their suspect opened the back doors of the van.

“Am I interrupting something?”

~

It had been thirteen hours since she kissed him, thirteen hours since they had been interrupted, and a lot had happened. They were both covered in grime as they parted, unlocking their respective doors and stepping into their motel rooms.

Scully had never felt dirtier in her life, she was covered head to toe in dirt, slime, and God knows what else. She didn’t really want to think about it. All she wanted to do was strip down and take the hottest shower of her life.

As she stepped into the bathroom, she could already hear the shower running next door. She blushed at the thought of them showering at the same time, only separated by a thin wall, however silly it was. Her face was beginning to hurt from turning red so many times in such few hours.

Little did she know he was thinking about the same thing. His thoughts hadn’t ventured far from her, every time he caught her eye during the investigation, his heart would start to race. He couldn’t get the way she felt out of his mind, the way her body moved against his, how her mouth fit against his own. Her touch was intoxicating and Mulder was dying for more.

She must have cleaned herself three times over until she was completely satisfied. Stepping out of the shower, she toweled off before putting on her robe just in time to hear a knock at her door. Looking through the peephole, she ran her fingers through her damp hair a few times before opening it.

“Mulder,” She said, half surprised and half relieved. Water was dripping from his hair, leaving stains on his shirt. He was in a white t-shirt and sweatpants, she loved seeing him like this, though she’d never admit it. “Come in.” Stepping aside, she made room for him to enter, locking the door after him.

“I guess we both had the same idea,” He laughed softly, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. They stood there for a minute, eyes locked on each other, only moving to breathe. “Scully,” He murmured, his hand was still touching her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

“Mulder,” She looked down at the floor, breaking his gaze, she didn’t know what he was thinking. Worried he had come in here to tell her they were just partners and that’s all they could afford to be, she opened her mouth to ease his mind. But when she looked back up, he leaned in, kissing her softly, his other hand raising to cup the other side of her face before letting her go.

“I’m sorry if I crossed the line if you don’t want me like that, I under-" She cut him off, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

“I want you, Mulder.” She admitted breathlessly, pushing him up against the door as she gripped onto his shirt.

“I see.” He flipped them, pressing his leg between hers as his fingers delved into her hair. This time Scully didn’t hold back. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, she deepened the kiss. He lifted his leg, causing her to rise with it, gasping as his knee pressed against her core. Breaking the kiss, he began trailing down her neck, biting the soft flesh he found there as his hands began to wander her body, finding her naked under her robe.

“Unfair,” Was all she could manage to say as she tried do something, anything, to him in return. Her mind swimming.

“Unfair?” Mulder repeated, a glint of mischief in his eyes. “No Scully, this is unfair.” She could feel him making his way down her neck, kissing her chest before reaching one of her nipples. His warm breath ghosted over it, driving her crazy, while one of his hands came up to rest under her other breast.

“Mulder,” She breathed out shakily before she felt his hot mouth envelop her nipple, his tongue swirled around it in a delicious dance, causing her to moan. “Oh, God!” He worked on her for a few minutes, his teeth grazed her now swollen nipple before letting it go, pulling back to run his thumb over it. Before he knew it, she was pushing him backwards, towards the bed, pulling his shirt over his head. “As I was saying,” Scully sat him down on the bed as she straddled him. “Unfair.”

She kissed him again, relishing the ability to finally touch him, her hands began roaming his chest, she could feel his muscles flex as she pushed them to lay on the bed. Traveling down his jaw and neck, it was her turn to leave a small hickey in her wake. She could feel him squirm beneath her, his own hands cupping her breasts, but he soon had to let go as she began to move down his body. 

“Scully,” He swallowed hard when he felt her fingers grip the waistband of his pants. Mulder could feel his heart hammering in his chest, she made him feel like he was an inexperienced schoolboy, the way her touch lit him on fire. And as she dragged down the rest of his clothes, he gripped the sheets. The sight of her at the end of the bed, her robe hanging open as she looked at him with hunger in her eyes was enough to make him cum on the spot, so he squeezed his eyes shut.

“So the office gossip is true.” She grinned, running her hands up his legs.

“What?” Mulder looked back at her just before she took him in her hands. “Ffffuck.” He hissed when her thumb ran over his tip, spreading around his pre-cum, his head falling back against the bed.

“You know the rumor,” Scully leaned forward to whisper in his ear as her hand picked up speed. “That Fox Mulder’s got a huge cock.” He was caught between a laugh and a gasp, he couldn’t stay still any longer.

“That’s it.” Mulder sat up, gripping her waist as he spun her around to lay on the bed, hovering over her. “I’ve waited long enough.” He stated, giving her a small kiss before he began moving again.

“Long enough for what?” Scully asked, but didn’t have to wait for more than half a second to find out. He knelt on the floor as his hands grabbed her legs, pulling her to the edge of the bed. Naturally, they spread open, granting him access. Mulder wasted no time. “Fuck, Mulder!” She moaned as soon as she felt his tongue delve into her before swirling around her clit.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to taste you?” He leaned back once his need for air was too strong, licking his lips as he hummed. “You’re definitely worth the wait.” Reaching down, she pulled him back up, kissing him hard. Her fingers tangled themselves into his hair while he slipped a finger inside her, causing her to break the kiss.

“Oh, shit.” She groaned.

“You’re so wet,” He practically sighed as he slowly added another finger, moving in and out of her as he watched her mouth hang open, her hands rose to clutch his arm. “You like that?” Mulder asked, she could hear how smug he was but was too lost to care, all she could do was nod her head. “What about when I do this?” Pushing his fingers a little deeper, he began to curl his fingers inside her. Her eyes shot open, she didn’t even remember closing them.

“Fuck.” His thumb suddenly began circling her clit while his fingers picked up their pace. “Just like that.” She cried. In a matter of seconds he watched her come undone in his hands, her hips rocking to meet him as her nails dug into his arm. He could feel her walls begin to tighten around his fingers.

“Cum for me, Dana,” Mulder muttered in her ear, pushing her over the edge. He waited for her to ride out her orgasm before he pulled his fingers out of her, slipping them into his mouth. All she could do was watch, her own mouth hanging open. Before he could say anything, she pushed him to lay on his back as she straddled him once again. Her hand gripped his cock, giving him a few strokes before lining him up, her eyes lifted to his as if to ask for permission. “Fuck yes.” He groaned. Sliding down on him, Mulder’s cock took no time filling her, his length slipping in with ease.

“God, you’re so big.” She whimpered as she got used to him, he could feel her clutch around him. Scully began moving before he expected her to, causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot through him. He moaned as she slowly rode him, his hands gripping her waist as he tried not to take control, but he couldn’t hold off for long.

“Fuck, Dana.” He groaned her name again before his grip on her tightened, his hips began rising to meet her, picking up their pace. Soon he was hitting deep inside her with every thrust, causing her to brace herself against his chest, whimpering at the sensation. The sight of her above him, her breasts swaying over him as her mouth hung open in pleasure was a sight he couldn’t have pictured in his hottest fantasies. He was worried he wouldn’t be able to outlast her when he suddenly he felt her walls begin to contract around him.

“Yes,” She cried. “More, harder!” Biting his lip, he picked up the rhythm, his thumb moved to circle her clit. “Oh fuck, Fox!” Scully sobbed, shaking as she came hard on his cock, milking his own orgasm with hers as he moaned her name.

Rolling over, she dismounted him. They laid silent for a moment, catching their breath as they both came down. Both their minds were reeling as they tried to process what had just happened. After all this time, Mulder couldn’t believe they finally did it, that he finally got to touch her in a way he’d only dreamed of. Scully couldn’t focus on one thought at a time, she was both worried they had jeopardized their relationship and worried she’d never be able to keep her hands off him again. Moving to lay on his side, Mulder reached out to stroke her face before kissing her, just because he could. Her own hand rose to cover his as she kissed him back, deciding she could handle any problems they came across if it meant she could do that again.

“But if you had to choose,” She spoke, catching him off guard. “Sunflower seeds, or me?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure.” Mulder grinned back at her. “I think I need to taste you again to decide.” He stated as he began moving, her laughter filling the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it!! Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @  
> babbling-spooky-agents.tumblr.com  
> Or  
> tv-saved-the-teenage-girl.tumblr.com


End file.
